


Flares

by FlashFrost



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashFrost/pseuds/FlashFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the post credit scene of Civil War, with Bucky going under cryo once again to stop himself from harming anyone that he cares about; namely Steve. But what if Wanda stepped in, saying that she had a way of helping him? After all, she can read minds. Maybe… Just maybe she could do something to reverse the mind control that HYDRA implanted in the soldier’s mind all these years he spent under their clutch. How will he react to her attempts to bring back the old Bucky—or at least what was left of him, before the brainwash  and Director Pierce so ruthlessly subjected him to. Is he going to let his guard down around her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “You’re sure about this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely WinterWitch video by ForsakenWitchery ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9EecXFnBTc ) and a fan made picture of Wanda and Bucky sitting together at the Wakandan facility. And because I've been thinking about this for a while now, so why not? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. All characters belong to Marvel.

Things with Tony were pretty much unclear after the fight at the Siberian base where Steve and Bucky had gone in search of Helmut Zemo. The Sokovian had gone out of his way to have Steve and Bucky travel over to the Siberian Base where the latter was kept. And then, Tony had followed them there to try and make amends after hearing the story from FRIDAY; apparently the story Steve gave him was not so crazy after all. But then, Zemo had made sure to pull up the file that contained the assassination of Howard and Maria Stark back in 1991. After that, it was pretty much a blur; Tony, enraged by what he had just witnessed, had attempted to have a go at Bucky, which turned into an all-out fight between him, Steve and the former HYDRA assassin. 

Now the two super-soldiers were back in the Wakandan Facility, provided by T’Challa, who was now the king. Currently, Bucky was left in the care of a member of the medical staff, who was tasked with patching up the last wounds the ex-assassin had sustained from his fight with Tony; and then there was the fact that this fight ended with Bucky losing his metal arm in his attempt to rip off the arc reactor of the suit.   
Steve had just walked in when the nurse was done with Bucky’s wounds. “You sure about this?” Was the question that left Steve’s mouth. He was hoping that his friend would change his mind, even after everything that happened up to that point. But the ex-assassin was too righteous to ignore this little… issue. Not when there were people that could end up injured if they crossed him during one of his relapses. Bucky would certainly not risk it. 

“I can’t trust my own mind… So until they can figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing… For everybody.” He said smiling a bit, but the sadness in his voice was more than obvious. He didn’t want to leave his best friend... Not after what they both went through. But Bucky wasn’t able to think of another solution to all this.   
Steve however, had a plan of his own. It was a long shot but the Star Spangled soldier firmly believed that it would work. Suddenly, he became aware of the people filing into the room, to begin the procedure. “What if I said I have a plan to help you fight this without going back under?” Steve asked suddenly eyeing someone that was standing in the doorway. Someone he trusted to help his friend.  
Bucky knew that Steve would go to great lengths to help him deal with his issue, but again, he wasn’t sure if he was worth anyone going out of their way to help him. Who in their right minds would do such a thing? Who would want to find out about the monstrosities he did while he was under HYDRA’s control over the decades? To Bucky’s mind, the answer was no one. But Steve, wouldn’t have any of it; he was stubborn like that.


	2. “Why bother helping a monster?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda steps in per Steve's request to help the damaged soldier. Bucky on the other hand... seems reluctant to let her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter already.. and maybe a third later tonight if I have some spare time.  
> Hopefully I'll do this ship justice. 
> 
> As always.. I own nothing.   
> Enjoy :)

To say Bucky was conflicted was an understatement. Of course Steve would ask for help, if it meant the former assassin would be able to put his life back together. The question was whether the former HYDRA Asset would allow anyone to tamper with his already troubled mind. And at this stage, Bucky was seriously against it. He was the one who had to deal with the repercussions of his actions as The Winter Soldier these past few decades. But he knew that Steve had good intentions.  
“Say I do accept your help. Who are you asking to meddle with my brain?” Bucky had no idea that Steve was able to get Wanda from the Raft where she was kept after she was arrested in the airport of Leipzig. 

Said girl had spent the last few minutes, eyeing the two soldiers conversing with each other. Upon hearing the question voiced by the brunette soldier, she thought that was her cue. 

“This is where I come in… If you trust me enough that is…” Her accented voice rang out in the large room. As she approached the two soldiers, her eyes fell onto the cryogenic chamber that was situated at the corner of the room. It was true that Wanda didn’t have any idea what Bucky did all these years that he worked for HYDRA but that didn’t mean she would run the other way. She, too, was manipulated into believing the lies that they told her when they subjected her into experiments that ultimately gave her powers. Even when she didn’t know him very well, she didn’t believe that he did all those things willingly. He didn’t have a choice. That’s what she needed to help him realize.

Bucky was dumbfounded at what the young Avenger told him. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her; the opposite. But what caught him by surprise, was that she seemed confident enough to offer help.  
“You honestly believe that you can reverse the damage they did?” He asked curiously. Even now, he still found it difficult to let someone close enough to help him face his demons. But there was a pivotal detail he failed to recall. The young girl standing before him had gone through something similar. So someone could definitely say that if there was one person that could understand his situation.. That was Wanda.  
Steve was sure that eventually his friend would let his guard down around her. But it would take a lot of time before that happened. But all this was worth a shot, he thought to himself. 

“Buck… I know it may be a long shot… But give her a chance. You never know.” He suggested calmly causing two heads to turn towards him.  
"Steve.. Always the stubborn one..." Bucky commented lightly, to Steve's amusement. Even Wanda couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at the teasing comment. 

"So, what d'you say...Punk?" Steve smirked jokingly, hoping that his friend would finally change his mind about going under cryo once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in, and I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. DON'T HATE ME! <3   
> As for the length.. I'm not sure how long I will make it... The one thing that's for sure is that this story will contain more chapters! :)   
> Anyways.. I'll be back tomorrow with another installment. (possibly two, depending on whether I will have spare time)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. :)


	3. "Distrust."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldier still believes that he's beyond saving. It's up to Wanda and Steve to make him realize that even though he won't be the man he used to be... He can still put his life back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me. The good stuff is on its way. I just don't want it to be rushed or random. Not my style. I'll try to give Bucky's perspective on things in this chapter, and Wanda's point of view is up next. 
> 
> I own nothing.  
> Enjoy :)

While Steve and Wanda spoke to him, trying to convince him that they would be by his side, every step of the way, Bucky was lost in his scrambled thoughts. Trying to figure out why the girl would stick by his side, as he doubted whether she knew the stories that were revolving around the Winter Soldier. Their intentions were good; that was undeniable. Yet, after everything, James found it hard to let someone to help him. It would take a whole lot of patience from both sides. But something told him that Wanda would be there for him as a friend. Did he trust her? He wasn’t quite sure yet, but he didn’t see her as someone who wished to harm him further. His internal conflict was noticed by Steve who was looking at him intently in hopes of understanding what was going through his friend’s mind right now. 

“Earth to Bucky.” Steve called causing the latter to jump slightly. “I’m still not sure about it…” Bucky knew what Steve wanted to talk to him about. All the ‘what ifs’ were plaguing his mind. He believed that if something triggered him to go back to the fearsome stone cold killer, no one would be able to stop him. But maybe… He would be able to put it all past behind him. 

Meanwhile, the doctors that were going through their work for the cryogenic chamber apparently came to the conclusion that Bucky would not go under, so there was no point in lingering in the room. Some of them were busy with locking up the equipment, and others were subtly watching the two soldiers talking about what needed to be done from that point on. 

“I will let the girl help.” He announced to his friend after moments of silence. Maybe it was time to see the different side of people. Not all of them had ill intentions; that much he could understand, judging from Wanda’s attitude towards him. She was one of the few people on Steve’s team that refused to see him as the monster he was thought to be.  
Meanwhile Wanda had retreated quietly out of the room, leaving the two men to discuss things, as she herself, became lost in her own thoughts which varied, from losing her brother during that fateful battle against Ultron and how much things changed after that. Naturally, she had no idea of Bucky’s final decision. Until she noticed Steve emerging from the room, bearing a relieved smile as he joined her. “I take it, your friend agreed to stay?” She enquired showing genuine interest in helping someone who clearly deserved it. To her question, Steve nodded in affirmation. He was visibly calmer now that he succeeded in his quest to convince Bucky stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to think about this chapter to be honest. It's meh for me (but I've always been strict to myself so I may be mistaken). What d'you guys think? 
> 
> I'd love to hear your feedback :)


	4. "Sooner or later, every man shows himself."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Bucky's decision not to go under, finds Wanda studying him hoping that she will be able to  
> get through to the soldier. Sometimes... a friend is all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not giving a new update yesterday, but my mind was blank. So I preferred to take a day to figure out how to write Wanda's perspective. I'm hoping it'll be good.  
> Enjoy :)

A few hours after Bucky announced that he wouldn’t go under, Wanda decided to watch him for a few minutes. She was intrigued by the soldier, but she didn’t dare use her powers to go inside his mind without him knowing. Under different circumstances, she wouldn’t ponder on it before invading someone’s mind, but ever since she joined the Avengers, she changed her ways. So she wouldn’t use her powers against anyone if there wasn’t a reason to do that. Not that she needed to anyway. It was obvious that Bucky was troubled by the consequences of his actions over the last few decades he spent assassinating people for HYDRA. But she didn’t care about that. The past didn’t define him. 

However, she still felt like she was the odd one out, given her past, and her willingness to subject herself to Strucker’s experiments. And after everything she was under the impression that everyone looked at her as if she would kill them in the blink of an eye. Much like she had done to Rumlow during that disastrous mission in Lagos. Because of that, she understood where Bucky was coming from. It’s not easy to be feared.  
Apparently she was distracted yet again, because she didn’t realize that Steve came to stand next to her on the other side of the room (he had gone inside earlier to help his friend).  
“Do I want to know what is going through your head right now?” His question drew her back from her reverie as she turned to face him. Steve was really fond of Wanda so she was the only one he trusted to be near Bucky so as to attempt reverse the brainwashing he was subjected to from time to time. 

“All sorts of thoughts actually… How much my life has changed ever since I joined the Avengers… And now I’m thinking about your friend… and what he’s been through… You know, I used to say that sooner or later every man shows himself… But I have more than enough reasons to believe that all the stories around the Winter Soldier are mistaken… They only know the cold blooded killer. But I can see that it’s not true…” She admitted looking at Steve who was listening at her monologue.  
“However, he seems not to believe that…He sees himself as a monster…” the blonde soldier countered quietly. Things were not going to be easy. That was for sure. But he wouldn’t give up on his best friend. He wouldn’t give up on someone he thought of as the brother he never had. ‘Till the end of the line.’ That was an oath they had both given to each other all those years ago, and Steve would honor this promise until the day he stopped breathing. 

“I know.. But he’s too overwhelmed with what has happened to him, he clings to that opinion of himself..” Wanda tried to reason with the soldier but soon their little conversation came to a halt when a certain brunette joined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be tomorrow morning or evening!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm so very sorry to not give you an update on the story as I had planned...I had quite a few things to do which took up my spare time.   
I'm going to be out of town until Tuesday, which means I will not be able to post an update. If not Tuesday..   
Then Wednesday night I'll try to give you a new chapter! 

Oh and I'd like to thank you for the 235 hits the story has so far! :) I'm hoping it'll get even better from now on.


	6. "Parallels."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people going through hard times... This could bring them closer.. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! New (and looooong overdue) chapter baby! XD  
> Apologies for the lack of updates, but I had a case of writer's block. Hopefully I can get past that.  
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: As always.. I own nothing!

If Bucky said he wasn’t hesitant… it would be a lie. He was still wary that something would go horribly wrong, and that he would hurt someone in case he suffered a relapse. But he promised to himself that he would do everything in his power to avoid this. For now he would spend some time catching up with his friend, and maybe even get to know better the girl. During the Civil War, he heard some things from Steve about Wanda. How she herself became a weapon at the hands of HYDRA, how she was fooled by the psychotic android Ultron, and ultimately how she lost the only family she had. But he couldn’t see her as a monster; not like he thought of himself as one.  
Behind him, Steve quietly made his way out of the facility to meet T’Challa because he wanted to update him on the situation of Bucky and the bounty placed on his head by HYDRA. That left the former assassin and the young witch alone, overlooking the Wakandan jungle. She noticed that the soldier preferred to keep to himself, but if she was to help him the most important thing to do for now, was to persuade him to open up. And judging by his posture, the young witch would have to try hard. 

It was then that he realized that the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. But Wanda decided to break it by speaking up in hopes of getting him to talk. 

“You know… You shouldn’t see yourself as a monster.” She advised him softly, watching his body stiffen at the words. Bucky on the other hand was deep in his pain over his actions, so Wanda’s words did little good. His only reaction to what she told him was a simple shrug of his shoulders. He just couldn’t dismiss what had been done by his hand all those years.“What I did all these years… I didn’t have a choice like Steve said… But I still did it. What does that say about me?” He wondered out loud, turning to look at the girl who stood next to him. “Don’t try and make me feel better… You can’t.” He added looking everywhere else but the Maximoff girl. 

They had caused a great deal of damage. That was what the girl believed suddenly feeling a wave of sheer hatred for those…monsters. “I know it is hard. What those people did to you is hard to undo. But it is better to try and pick up your life again… You have people that care about you…” Wanda attempted to reason with him. 

“I don’t know if I can do that yet…” The soldier was still hesitant to let go of the past, even though he wasn’t quite sure if he could. Then it occurred to him. She had gone something similar. Maybe he could ask her about it, without meaning to pry. Maybe this way he would get to know her a bit better. 

“How do you do it?” He asked catching her by surprise as Wanda certainly didn’t expect this sudden change of subject. “How did I let go of my past? It was not easy. Not in the slightest. But Pietro was my rock after everything that happened with Strucker… ” She trailed off, feeling a tear rolling down her cheek at the memory of her brother; she wasn’t quite over that yet.  
Bucky was going through an inner turmoil. But ultimately, he came to the realization that it didn’t do any good to dwell on the past. Sure, it haunted him, but still.  
“I know… Steve told me about your brother… I’m sorry about him.” He whispered, lacing their fingers together in a comforting manner. Wanda simply kept silent, although the soldier’s gesture was something that she welcomed, feeling a small smile creeping into her features. Perhaps things would get better from now on?  
Only time would tell…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with the story so far.  
> As always, feedback is welcome :) 
> 
> Next chapter will be out tomorrow night!


	7. “It’s not easy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds solace in the Wakandan jungle wanting to get away from anyone. But a certain girl is determined to keep him company, although she is careful not to overstep her boundaries. After all the soldier is still on the mend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back people! Sorry about being MIA. Real life called once again.  
> Anyways. Enjoy! 
> 
> Like always I don't own the characters.

Wanda knew that convincing Bucky to let go of his guilt would not be easy. But the least she could do was try. She owed that much to Steve, after witnessing what he went through to prove that he was a victim to all that. And Steve trusted her with his best friend, even though he had T’Challa to help him as well, in any way he could. As for the soldier himself, over the course of his time in Wakanda, he started coming out of isolation, although he caught himself still wary of everyone else’s attitude towards him. It seemed that the stories that came with him, described him as the coldhearted, merciless killer that would end a human without the blink of an eye.  
The young witch used to think like that at first, but as soon as she started getting to know him better, she didn’t even think about those rumors. All she saw was a broken man, who struggled to piece his life back together and attempting to leave his dark past behind.  
But there he was, absentmindedly wandering around the Wakandan jungle, opting for solitude, since he didn’t want to be a burden for Wanda, and Steve was currently trying to figure out a way to get Sam, Clint, and Scott out of the Raft without General Ross noticing. He was lost in thoughts, and since he craved a taste of normalcy, he took a stroll around not registering the young girl who apparently followed him. Under different circumstances he would bolt out of the place he was, but with Wanda… it was different; she was probably one of the few people that didn’t look at him like he was a monster.

But there he was, absentmindedly wandering around the Wakandan jungle, opting for solitude, since he didn’t want to be a burden for Wanda, and Steve was currently trying to figure out a way to get Sam, Clint, and Scott out of the Raft without General Ross noticing. He was lost in thoughts, and since he craved a taste of normalcy, a stroll around not registering the young girl who apparently followed him. Under different circumstances he would bolt out of the place he was, but with Wanda… it was different; she was probably one of the few people that didn’t look at him like he was a monster.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would dare say that you are avoiding me…” She commented lightly snapping him out of his daze, forcing him to turn his attention to herself. It wasn’t like she wished to intrude on his privacy; she just thought that it would do him some good if he saw that there was someone there for him. To that, Bucky wasn’t sure how to respond so it took him a few minutes before he opened his mouth to speak. “I.. I thought you were asleep so I thought I would take a walk. Are you okay?” He asked sheepishly, fumbling with his jacket a little, as he inched closer to her. That was a first for Wanda. He was the one that had barely made it alive from Siberia, and yet here he was, asking if she was alright.  
“I’ll be okay… There is not much I can do right now. You know we all are concerned about you.. Steve maybe more than the others. And I can’t help but wonder why is it you prefer solitude instead of talking to someone.” The girl voiced her thoughts, keeping her gaze fixed on the soldier who looked tense once again, like he was waiting for something bad to happen; but then again he recalled T'Challa saying that they all would be safe there until they figured out how to deal with the 'programming' in Bucky's mind.

After a long period of silence, the soldier was the one to speak up. “I know why you want to know the reason I’m avoiding people. I just don’t want to see… apprehension in their eyes I guess.." He said shrugging a bit. Wanda could feel the anguish but kept silent waiting for him to say something else. The girl could feel the anguish but kept silent waiting for him to say something else. In all honesty, she wanted to tell him that everything would be alright in time but didn’t dare to do so.  
“I know that Steve thinks he will get me to become my old self again but it’s impossible. After everything…the fall, HYDRA, I stopped being me a long time ago.. And being on my own... It is the only thing that makes me feel like.. me again." He muttered averting his stare.  
“I know.. I can’t say anything to make this better…But I don’t know if shutting everyone out will be good for you… I can help you. Just tell me when you are ready.” She said politely in response. She wasn’t sure why but seeing him in such a vulnerable state tugged at her heartstrings. But she was sure of one thing. He was no coward; he had the choice of going back under, and yet he rejected it.

Soon, they found themselves engaging into a quiet conversation as they started walking around the jungle, making sure not to go too far. Soon the young Maximoff said that she was curious to know about his past.  
“I recall saving that punk’s ass one too many times.. Scrawny little guy who was too stubborn… But in the end he got what he wanted; a chance to join the army. As for me… I used to be quite the ladies man, like Steve says… And after the war… My life’s been pretty much a blur.” He stated not wanting to recall that period of his life after the fall on the train.  
At his description Wanda simply smiled. The way he talked about his past life, showed the tiniest bit of happiness. That was something. Maybe things would look up for the soldier after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback's always appreciated. Don't hesitate to give me ideas as to what you'd like to see in future chapters! :)


	8. “Time.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time between Wanda and Steve, where they talk about everything and anything; From Pietro to the present time with Bucky.   
> And it's the first time after their brief heart-to-heart since that catastrophic mission in Lagos where she killed Rumlow in front of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm suuuuuuuuuuper sorry for the slow update!!!! So this chap is basically Steve and Wanda-centric because I thought if I gave yet another WinterWitch scene it would be pretty tiring to have to read chapter after chapter with only those two!

Over the next few weeks that they stayed in Wakanda, Steve noticed that Bucky was not having the same issue with being in other people’s presence as he did after the battle in Siberia. And the blonde suspected that this change in his friend had to do with the young girl that chose to stick by his side. Yes, there were times that Bucky still dealt with his nightmares and his past that was haunting him, and still felt like he was being scrutinized but somehow, Wanda’s presence made him feel normal again. The Captain at first held on to a tiny bit of hope that he might get his best friend back, but the Maximoff girl told him that the ex-assassin was no longer ‘his Bucky’ from their past life. At that Steve’s hope faltered but he was happy that his friend was trying to get rid of his demons from his time in HYDRA’s clutch.   
With the metal armed soldier asleep, the witch and the First Avenger thought it’d be good to talk about what had happened up to this point. 

So there they were, enjoying some bonding time, until Steve decided to open up to her about what he was thinking up to that point, with Wanda listening patiently, given that she always viewed herself as an excellent listener, or at least that’s what Pietro always used to say. If Steve was to say that he didn’t like the big brother-sister bond he shared with the Sokovian girl, it would be a lie.  
“Buck’s been doing a lot better…I think.” Steve said truthfully, having taken notice of how close he and Wanda had become over the course of the past few weeks here in Wakanda. The girl proceeded to explain to him that despite the fact that the ex-assassin shows that he’s doing better, he’s still plagued by the ghosts of his past, to which Steve frowned. Why did his best friend act like that? Was he still blaming himself for what happened the past decades? 

The Sokovian, sensing the unspoken questions that were kept inside the blonde’s mind, gave him an affirmative nod. “That, he does. I’ve been spending enough time with him to know when he’s in pain, yet, didn’t dare go into his mind. I’ll do that only if he wants me to. He knows I can ease the demons in his mind. But whether I do that, it’s completely up to your friend.” Wanda explained. 

At that, Steve relaxed, knowing that his friend had someone to watch over him.   
“So you mean to tell me that he didn’t try to flirt you? I mean that jerk used to be quite the charmer back in the day..” Steve joked in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit.  
Hearing this remark Wanda giggled lightly raising her brows. “Oh believe me. He’s behaving. For now at least…” She joked in response, when the conversation shifted to Bucky being a ladies man back in the 40s.   
And that’s how the rest of the conversation went. For the first time the young Maximoff felt like she wasn’t the odd one out. She felt like she belonged there. And it all came down to Steve and his faith in people. 

“Thank you.. For trusting me with everything.. Even with your friend.” She finally told him, gratitude evident in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is coming tomorrow morning. Since it's Saturday and I'm free, I'll focus solely to writing another one (or two chapters) 
> 
> Feedback's always welcome.


	9. “Getting closer.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her time with Steve, a particular word stuck in her head. "Flirt." Maybe she missed   
> something? She had no way of knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another chapter. Maybe you'll like this one ;)   
> (Not revealing anything else because.. SPOILERS!!!)
> 
> Enjoy :)

After the time she spent with Steve, the witch decided she had nothing better so she thought she’d stop by and check on the metal armed soldier, since she knew that he was sleeping. But she was met with an unexpected sight; Bucky was already up, sitting on his bed, ruffling through the pages of his journal, wearing a somber expression. He seemed quite absorbed with the small book in his hands that he didn’t notice the girl walking in his room; As she stood there silently watching him, she couldn’t help but notice that he looked more relaxed, even though he looked lost in his own thoughts. 

As for the soldier in question, at some point lifted his head to find the girl looking at him. “Hey… How long have you been standing there?” he asked, dropping the journal, focusing solely on her. Upon hearing him, she felt a small smile creeping into her features, while she propped herself off the wall she was standing so she could join him, if he wanted.   
“Not long… I just didn’t want to be a bother. You seemed too absorbed in what you were reading so I didn’t want to interrupt.   
“You would never bother me doll…” He smiled in return. There it was, his old self surfacing again. Under different circumstances he would be his brooding self, but right now, he couldn’t. These past few weeks did good on him, save for the occasional nightmares that plagued him from time to time. Much to his surprise, he found himself opening up to the girl before him, without the fear of being judged about his actions; It was as she said, that they were both manipulated into being weapons for HYDRA.   
“I just thought you’d want your space, is all. How did you sleep?” She asked showing genuine interest in his welfare.   
Touched by her concern, Bucky nodded. “I slept just fine, which is a first for me. So I presume you had something to do with it?” He asked hinting indirectly that she might have used her power on him. Something that Wanda swore she’d never do. Not that she blamed him for this question. On the contrary. If she was in his situation, she would wonder the same thing. 

“I promise you, I didn’t use my ability to get into your mind, although I’ll confess that the thought crossed my mind once or twice after hearing you screaming in your sleep…” She admitted to him, sitting close to him.   
“My proposition still stands James…” She told him, letting her accent show in her words. If he wanted her to ease those demons, she was more than willing to do so. 

Was he willing to let her witness the horrors and risk losing her friendship? Possibly. But he was sure that she wouldn’t just up and leave. If that was the case, she would have left a long time ago. However, Wanda Maximoff had earned his trust and the bond they formed over the past few weeks, confirmed it.   
“Do it.” He said simply praying to God that this wouldn’t end badly for him; at this point he couldn’t afford losing her friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback, kudos, whatever. I hope you like the story so far. :)   
> Next update is coming late tonight!


	10. “Are you ready?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch is in for a surprise. But will she stay or run the other way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to die of feels.   
> I'm sorry.

She kind of expected that to come up. They spent weeks talking about it, but she told him that it was up to him. And a small part of her was afraid. Afraid of the horrors she might witness. But since he didn’t want T’Challa’s people to work on ways to remove all the stuff HYDRA used on Bucky so they could be able to control him, she was the one he trusted enough to let her in his mind.

“I can, but I need you to be absolutely sure about this.” She told him truthfully. What James asked of her… It was not to be taken lightly. That’s why Wanda hesitated to comply to his request. She needed to be positive about what he wanted.  
The soldier understood her hesitation and deep down felt bad about springing this on her. But they both were dancing around this subject for some time now. And he just wanted to get this over with. Sensing her discomfort, he grabbed her hand with his human one, forcing her to look at him. “I don’t want to put you through this either, but I’m growing rather tired of dealing with my nightmares, and I’m sure you are too.” He said quietly, referring to the fact that she had to endure his screaming into ungodly hours of the night and the guilt that still wrecked him. 

Now this answer… She didn’t see /that/ coming. He actually thought that he was overbearing her? That wasn’t the case, not by a long shot. Every night she heard him screaming, she knew that he was going through hell, but for some reason, she didn’t dare invade his personal space.   
But then again, she didn't like it when he was tortured like this. Maybe now she could make things better. And honestly? She firmly believed that if she helped him put his dark past behind, then he might be able to recover from everything… and maybe find someone who would love him? Because for her, James Buchanan Barnes deserved it all.   
Releasing a sigh that she wasn’t aware of, she motioned for him to get closer while red streaks were floating around her nimble fingers.  
The soldier did as he was told, ignoring the pang of fear that bubbled inside him. But once again, he didn’t show any signs. Yet, he knew that this would be difficult. And it wouldn’t be a one-time thing either. Steve warned him that these sessions with Wanda would happen more than once. And with his situation, the former Winter Soldier was convinced that it would be like Steve told him.   
From afar, Steve was observing the scene that was about to unfold, being on the lookout if Bucky lashed out in some way that would hurt Wanda. But he had faith in her; the girl could protect herself, and he knew that Bucky wouldn't allow himself to hurt the girl. In one of his encounters, he recalled the ex-assassin telling him that he wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt the Sokovian.

Meanwhile, Wanda was helping Bucky to settle his head on her lap, and preparing herself what she would witness when she ventured into his mind.   
As for Bucky, he was afraid beyond belief, but he wouldn’t show it; Instead, he attempted to relax. Whatever it was to come… He would deal with it.   
Not wasting any more time, she closed her eyes, allowing herself into his thoughts, and memories (at least what he was able to gather from his journals).   
She saw flashes of a past life, him saving a scrawny kid in the back of an alley, then him in a military uniform… But then his memories started getting darker. Wanda saw him strapped in a chair while others experimented on him, and then the scene changed. She saw him falling off a train, and then a short pudgy man hovering above him wearing a small smirk. At that she tensed, although she kept calm. “Sargeant Barnes…You’ll be the new Fist of HYDRA.. Put him on ice.” And then.. It was a blur. Beneath her hands, Bucky started squirming, his eyes falling shut. And he couldn’t help but wonder what she saw.   
Soon, it all started getting too much for the girl. She witnessed all the atrocities and the torture he was subjected to, to the point where she couldn’t take anymore. When she pulled her hands off of him, she didn’t even register that there were tears in her eyes. 

Bucky soon realized that she saw what they forced him to do the past decades, as well as the brainwashing they put him through. Noticing the tears on her face, he didn’t stop himself from hugging her close, thanking the heavens that he didn’t have yet another violent relapse.   
After what seemed like an eternity, she untangled herself from his embrace, not tearing her gaze from him. “Why—Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked hoarsely.   
And there it was.   
“You ask me why? This is why I didn’t want to show you. Because I know it scares you to see the monster I am!" He yelled, causing her to shiver slightly. 

And just like that... He knew that all this was a mistake. But then again... He didn't mean to snap at her like this. 

"But why aren' t you scared?" He asked her curious as to know the reason she wasn't running the opposite direction.   
"Because..." she stopped briefly falling into his arms again, hoping to comfort him as much as she could, "I know exactly what you went through." She then said, her voice coming out muffled due to her burying her face into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... I may suck at writing angsty stuff.. I'd appreciate any guidelines on that end.   
> Also leave feedback, kudos, etc....
> 
> Enjoy.


	11. “Don’t shut me out.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's thoughts on what just went down between her and the soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates. The past 2 weeks have been crazy. But things should be going   
> back to normal.   
> Enjoy! :)   
> (And as always I don't own the characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.)

The way he reacted towards her, was completely justified, that’s why the witch couldn’t exactly stay mad at him. If anything, /she/ felt bad for attempting to get a glimpse of his troubled past at the hands of HYDRA. For now however, she decided to leave him be. No use in prying any further. Whenever he was ready to talk with her, she would be there for him.  
Meanwhile, Steve had just returned from a mission of his own—Nat had been able to recover some of the files that had been put together on the Winter Soldier (that included hidden HYDRA facilities which held valuable information on the kind of ‘programming’ his best friend was subjected to), so he was pretty much clueless on the latest developments with Bucky and Wanda. This however, was about to change as he noticed said girl making her way towards him. After sharing a brief hug, the witch took it upon herself to fill the blonde in on what happened while he was away. And Steve couldn’t help but feel slightly sad to hear about his friend’s behavior although Wanda explained to him that this was to be expected.   
“It’s… it’s my fault. If I didn’t put pressure on him to stay—“ He mumbled fidgeting with his hands while looking elsewhere.   
“Steve… You didn’t do anything wrong… You just wanted your best friend back. There is nothing wrong to it.” She reasoned with him. And the way she saw it… Steve had the right to be ‘selfish’ at least this one time. 

The Star spangled soldier listened to the Sokovian carefully, and thought that she was right. He almost gave up his life to save the country when he crashed Red Skull’s airship. And now that he had the chance to keep his friend close, he would do anything in his power to help him get back on his feet.   
“You’re right. I just thought it would seem selfish on my part. I guess we’ll see how it goes from this point on.” He mused quietly.   
Then it dawned on him. With all that was going on, he neglected to make sure that she was dealing well with everything.   
“I realized.. I didn’t ask to see how you were doing after everything… Are you alright?” He asked showing concern about the girl.   
At that Wanda gave a small smile in return. Clint was her father figure, but Steve turned out to be her big brother in a way. “Everything’s fine so far… I mean.. I am in a place where no one looks at me with fear…” She stated quietly. 

The next few hours were spent into conversations about everything. Until they were greeted by a certain metal armed soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)   
> Next update on the story will be tonight.


	12. "Don’t shut me out” (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Wanda and Steve's brief heart-to-heart, it's time for the girl to talk with the   
> soldier she has been spending time these past few weeks. But the question is: Will he let his   
> walls down? Or is he going to close himself off again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. :)   
> A 2nd update on the same day!   
> It's pretty much a continuation of the previous chapter though.

Upon seeing him, Steve fell silent, his eyes travelling between the two. Maybe this was his cue to leave. He would have more time to speak with Bucky on his own now that he didn’t have to go on missions, at least for the next few days, until he had a new update from Natasha.   
“I think I’ll leave you two to it. Buck… if you want… We can meet up later.” Steve said before walking away, to which the ex-HYDRA assassin nodded. 

Minutes later, they were left alone, while an awkward silence fell between them; Bucky didn’t seem to know how to make conversation. Until Wanda decided to break the silence. And she had quite a few things she wanted to say to him even though she had no idea where to start; her brother used to be quicker with words.   
But to her surprise, Bucky was the one to start talking.   
“So… I just want to apologize for the way I snapped.” He simply stated not really moving towards her. He just stood there, his gaze fixed in the floor. Wanda saw the way he moved and was under the impression that he felt… shame. He was ashamed. But she had to help him realize that he had nothing to be ashamed of.   
“James…” She trailed off trying to find the appropriate words, before talking. “You shouldn’t feel embarrassed of anything. Let me put this way. Do you see me running away from you?” She asked staring at him. The man in question simply nodded in a negative way, to which Wanda let him know that she was there and she wasn’t going anywhere.

“So… I was thinking.. How about a walk and dinner tonight?” Came the question from Bucky since he wanted to evade the sensitive subject of the things she saw in his mind when she took a peak. Got to start turning the tables somehow right? "I figured we both deserve a taste of normalcy right now." He commented, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.   
"I would love that.. And maybe you can tell me about the 40s? I always wondered what it was like back then." She grinned in response liking the different tone their interaction had just taken. "If I can remember any of it.. of course." He promised. 

So the next few hours were pretty much a blur. It was these moments that James valued the most. He saw the petite brunette as someone he could confide in without the fear of being judged or the fear of mockery. When they walked up to her rooms she turned to him.   
"Thanks for today, James.. Really." She whispered causing him to smile. 

"No problem. I will see you.. tonight maybe?" He asked sounding hopeful.  
"Alright. Go. Get some rest.. Maybe spend some time with Steve? He's concerned about you." She suggested softly. He needed to do that anyway. 

"I will. I missed the punk anyways.." He admitted with a small chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos, comments, whatever :)   
> My inbox is always open if you want to suggest ideas for the next chapters. 
> 
> Next update is coming tomorrow morning :)   
> And I'd like to thank everyone for the hits that my story has so far.


	13. “A taste of normalcy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets some time off missions, and some much needed bonding with his friend.  
> Bucky on the other hand, takes it upon himself to convince Steve that it is about time for him to  
> make amends with Tony Stark upon noticing that the First Avenger has been avoiding him ever since the events of Siberia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! Major writer's block so I couldn't get a decent chapter out. Sorry about that.  
> Anywho! I'm hoping this one will be good. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yadda yadda. (If I did, WinterWitch would be a thing  
> by now. #SorryNotSorry)

Soon after he parted ways with Wanda, he walked back inside intending to meet with Steve and maybe if the latter was free, they could catch up with everything; Bucky was aware of the fact that Steve had taken it upon himself to find whatever intel he could get his hands on so he would be able to help reverse the ‘programming’ HYDRA implanted in his brain. And the soldier himself attempted to think of something that would help either Steve or Wanda in their quest to completely erase the brainwash in his mind. But right now, his mind just kept coming up blank so he pushed those thoughts aside for a while when he stopped outside Steve’s chambers in Wakanda (T’Challa had been kind enough to provide a room for the star spangled soldier whenever he visited them. 

Steve was currently in his room, going over files that he had been able to acquire in one of his missions, but from what he was able to see, there wasn’t enough, and this irked him to no end. Maybe Wanda could have more luck with Bucky? Steve wasn’t sure since he hadn’t spent as much time as he wanted with the young Sokovian. But one thing he did notice was the way that Bucky had warmed up to her, except the fact that he was oblivious to Wanda’s attempt to enter his mind. He had yet to find out about that.   
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. When he answered it, he broke out into a smile upon seeing his best friend. “Come on in.” He urged, closing the door behind him as the metal armed soldier did as he was told. “How was the mission?” Came the question from him as his eyes fell onto the files that laid scattered around Steve’s bed. At that the blonde shrugged. “Nothing major if I’m being honest… How are you?” He then asked trying to shift the topic of conversation. Bucky in return explained how he’d spent a good part of his time with the witch, talking about everything. The former assassin even revealed Wanda’s first attempt to enter his mind. Steve listened to everything his friend had to say frowning a little at the part of Wanda taking a peek in his memories.

Upon seeing the look on Steve’s eyes, Bucky quickly said that he was alright. He was aware that Wanda had the best of intentions, , and that he didn’t revert back into that dreadful state. It all worked out well. Steve felt immense relief, and inwardly thought that maybe entrusting Wanda with his best friend was actually the better option than locking the metal armed soldier into a cryogenic chamber for God knows how long. “I just want you to be sure about what you’re doing…That’s all. But since you say that you guys have this under control… then I won’t get in the way of that. I can’t do anything anyway. The intel I've got so far is not helping. Steve said in a moment of honesty. He knew that Bucky was getting tired of hiding out in Wakanda unable to join him on missions, but he’d rather have him take refuge there, instead of allowing something to trigger him into the dreadful state of The Winter Soldier. No, he wouldn’t have that. And he knew he was being selfish, but if this helped his friend’s mind...So be it. Bucky however seemed to know what was going on Steve’s mind. “If it makes you feel better… I know I can’t join you on those missions until I get my head sorted. But I’m okay with it; Wanda has made sure of it. As he stood there processing his words… Steve couldn’t help a small smile creep into his face. The Sokovian was seemingly a good influence on the former assassin. She was the only one -- besides himself—that could get through to him. Maybe it was the shared experiences these two had. And T’Challa had mentioned that they were becoming inseparable. Maybe she could be it for Bucky. Like Natasha had been for him. Who knew? Bucky on the other hand, was thinking about Tony Stark. He was perfectly aware that the heir of Howard Stark would not forgive him about that fateful night back in 1991, but still. It didn't make it any better. Steve needed to make amends with his fellow Avenger. "You know... Stark probably hates me after everything, but I've come to terms with it. But you should consider the possibility of trying to get through to him. Maybe he'll find it in himself to let this grudge go." He mused. At the mention of Tony, Steve tensed visibly since he hadn’t gotten to that part yet. Maybe he was still reeling from those events… Or maybe he wasn’t ready yet to approach Tony with the intention of making amends afraid of his reaction. “Whatever it is.. I’ll deal with it. Don’t worry.” Steve appeared to be reassuring, but to whom? Himself? Maybe. This was a question he had yet to get answers to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback's appreciated! That's why there is a little thing called inbox, yes?  
> Next update will be up tomorrow!


	14. "Maybe Steve’s on to something.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of his heart-to-heart with Steve, Bucky is left thinking that maybe his friend is right in assuming that Wanda might be 'the one'. Now all he has to do is figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the russian part.. I used Google Translate so apologies if I got it wrong.   
> The phrase: Спасибо кукла (= Thank you doll) 
> 
> Anyways, I don't own anything.

Steve’s mission to clear Bucky’s name was seemingly going well. Although he knew that the public wouldn’t take it well, when their hero did everything in his power to re-instate a cold blooded murderer that worked for HYDRA. But eventually the world would come to see James Buchanan Barnes for the man that he really was. 

After his brief catch-up with Steve, Bucky was left with his own thoughts. And more specifically, there was something that the blonde said, which stuck with him. Was he hinting at him and the young Sokovian? Bucky wasn’t sure just yet; yes, he and Wanda became almost inseparable, and there were few instances where the innocent talk turned to shameless flirting. But up until that very moment, the ex-HYDRA didn’t think about pursuing a chance at a relationship with Wanda. But it wasn’t a lie that he hadn’t been thinking about it. Well, the only way to find out if his suspicions were correct would be to approach that subject upon his next meeting with the girl. One thing Bucky was sure of at this point though was that he enjoyed having her around.   
However, the last few days, there was one thing that was on his mind. How was he supposed to tell her that he was in that HYDRA base when Strucker had brought her and her brother so he could experiment on them with Loki’s Scepter, but was too much of a coward to save them both? ‘Hey Wanda, I was there the day Strucker experimented on you and your brother, but was too much of a coward to do something and get you out.’ Yeah, because that would work. For now, the soldier decided to hold off from bringing this up. 

Since he wasn’t allowed to the field just yet, under the fear that something might cause him to go in Winter Soldier mode, so naturally he was growing rather bored, not having much to do. He was enjoying spending time with the Witch but he guessed that even she needed her space from him. Thinking of how close they had grown over the last few weeks here, brought a smile on his face; The Sokovian had also said that she felt comfortable around him, and sometimes their casual discussions ended up being a straightforward flirtation between them and he would be a bad liar if he said that he didn’t like this—whatever they had going on. Was it too early to think about pursuing a more intimate relationship with her? Well, this, he would have to figure out eventually. 

Suddenly, the scent of coffee reached him, causing him to turn towards the door only to spot the witch bearing two mugs of coffee in her hands.   
“I thought you might want some.” She declared softly, pointing to one of the mugs she was holding. At this, Bucky nodded in gratitude as he took the mug from her hands. Well, at least the punching bag would get a time out given that he had been in there for a few hours now, taking all his frustration out on it.And it wasn’t until that moment he realized he indeed wanted some. But with all the training he subjected himself to… He lost track of time. “I did actually… I just forgot about it I guess… Спасибо кукла.” 

The pet name was enough to make her flustered. And she wasn’t easily blushing or anything of the sort. “It’s the least I can do. These past few weeks I remembered what it felt like to be looked at like an actual human being thanks to you James…” She whispered before kissing his cheek. It might have been a bold move on her part but right now Wanda didn’t really care about that. She just felt like doing it. No shame in this, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos, comments... Anything. I love hearing from everyone ;)


	15. "Reminisce.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between the two slowly dissipates. And then Bucky still thinks about what Steve said to him.  
> So it's only natural for the ex-HYDRA assasin to start seeing the witch in a completely different light. Right?  
> Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!  
> Real life happened, and then some. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope this measly update will be enough for tonight!  
> We're finally getting to the good stuff people. That's all I'm gonna say ;) 
> 
> Enjoy.

After that little interaction the two had in the training facility, things were slowly looking up in terms of their relationship. James started being more forward when it came to flirting the little witch, however he was cautious not to make her feel awkward around him. There were times that he still felt self-conscious even though Wanda always claimed that he wasn’t the one responsible for his actions; he was actually the victim behind the gun. He just needed to realize it on his own. James eventually believed that the little witch was right in saying that he was a victim. Maybe it was indeed time to leave the past behind. 

So here they were, in his chambers, enjoying the company of each other amidst flirty comments and remembering the past. After quite a lot of convincing on Bucky’s part, Wanda was the first one to talk about her past, before HYDRA was able to get a hold of her and her brother. “We were getting by okay, I guess. Pietro was the rebel of the family, while I was the…shy one if you want. I always used to think of myself one way.. But then.. Everything changed.” She trailed off while streams of scarlet radiated from her nimble fingers. The soldier kept looking between her and the scarlet streaks, taken by the fact that in times like this.. She was still easy to approach. He guessed that not everyone was shutting themselves off from the world. Not like he did before her. “He would be proud. Your brother I mean.” He whispered tilting her chin up so she could look at him. "Как Стив гордится вами." She told him in response, relishing in the warmth of his touch. The two had come to a point where they felt really comfortable with each other and everything this entailed; from teasing comments to intimate touches. "Я знаю." He said finally leaning closer. 

Wanda noticed that he fell silent so she searched for a different topic to get him to talk again.  
"The Captain also said to me you were quite the ladies man back in the day." She said giving him an encouraging smile glad to see it actually worked.  
In spite of himself, the soldier showed glimmers of happiness whenever he got to talk about the 'good ol' days'. 

"Ah, I never thought I'd have to talk about those days again..." He joked making a face as if he didn't like the attention that the girls used to give him.  
"But in all honesty... My ma told me I sure had my ways with women." He finally said looking out in the distance.  
What came as a surprise to him was the fact that he was able to recall those talks he had with his mother.  
"She must have been proud of her son..." Wanda whispered seconds later.  
"I think she was... Although she never said it out loud." He recalled with a fond smile. 

After that... the two fell into a comfortable silence, her pressed against his side, with the soldier threading his fingers through her chocolate locks, while they took in the Wakandan Jungle. "Again... Благодарю Вас за все это." He whispered softly, causing a tight smile to form on the witch's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update, will be tomorrow night. And I'll make sure to make it extra long, to compensate  
> for being MIA these months. Happy New Year everyone :) 
> 
> (Again, I had to use Google Translate.) 
> 
> *Как Стив гордится вами: Like Steve is proud of you.  
> *Я знаю: I know.  
> *Благодарю Вас за все это: Thank you for all this.
> 
> Leave a comment, kudos... Whatever. And any ideas are more than welcome. That's why we have a little thing called "Inbox". Right? :)


	16. “Moving on…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes dwelling on the past is not what you're supposed to do. No matter how dark it is... You always have people that care about you enough to help you put it all behind. Plus... Realizations happen ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I tried giving more background on Steve, Bucky and Wanda's thoughts. Hopefully it turned out better that I imagine.   
> Enjoy :)

As time went on, the soldier and the witch became almost inseparable during their time in Wakanda. The young Sokovian ultimately came to the conclusion that she shouldn’t put pressure on him about entering his mind again to attempt and reverse HYDRA’s programming. Whenever he felt he was ready for another try, she would go for it once again.   
Now, the two were casually strolling through the jungles of the small country, reveling in the fact that they could just enjoy even a simple thing like taking a walk, without the fear of being judged about their dark pasts. Plus, it wasn’t like the people of Wakanda were looking at them like they were monsters. On the contrary, they were all making sure that the soldier and the witch were treated like normal people.   
Yes, Bucky did not let go of that fear of turning on them again, and yes Wanda was sure that her powers would cause trouble again (like that time in Lagos where she killed Rumlow), but neither of them were bringing it up. Like the young Sokovian had said…. She couldn’t control the fear of other people. Bucky thought about it and found that those words applied to him as well. Despite the fear of turning into that dreaded state of the Winter Soldier, he was trying to keep it hidden from everyone, besides Wanda, who was the closest to him. 

As for Steve…Despite being a fugitive from the Government for not signing the Accords and for refusing to bring Bucky for trial for his crimes, he was still on those missions trying to find clues as to how they could reverse the programming by HYDRA, in case Wanda failed to find the source of this problem. Aside of the missions however, he still dropped in from time to time to check on his brother, where the two talked about their good ol’ days for hours on end. Wanda, instead of staying in her room, chose to observe them from afar, with a fond smile creeping into her face, as she took in their happy expressions; the brotherly bond between Steve and Bucky reminded her of the relationship she used to have with Pietro; bickering like children at times, but in the end, they would do anything to protect each other.   
“You know Buck... I’m glad you’re doing better.” Steve would say at some point as they finished their sparring session; Bucky was taking more and more of those with each passing day when he wasn’t spending time with the Witch. Speaking of.. He realized that he was starting to think about her more and more, but at first he would claim that he was just thinking about what they have been talking about but… it was rather the opposite. Was it even possible to develop feelings for someone that fast? Well, apparently it was. Plus, the Captain teased him about his ‘lovesick face’ whenever Wanda was mentioned in their conversations, which Bucky would dismiss. Even the people of Wakanda had noticed the changes in the behavior of the soldier towards the girl. 

“Maybe you should focus more on your mission, punk. I’m not in love with Wanda.” Bucky told him amidst laughs, causing a smug grin to form on the Captain’s lips as he finished putting on his suit as he received word from Natasha about another secret HYDRA lair that contained valuable intel on ‘The Asset’.   
“I’ve know you my whole life Buck. I’ve never seen anyone looking like that whenever I speak of her. Come on…” Steve pressed further, clearly not buying the whole ‘I’m not in love with the Witch’ story.   
“Okay, maybe I do like her! But love? I think you’re exaggerating here….” Bucky defended rolling his eyes. Then it dawned on him. He was in love. But he felt like it was too early to speak of that with her, not wanting to scare her away.   
He would wait a bit more, and then have a discussion with the Witch about how their relationship changed overtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is highly appreciated ;)


	17. "Baby steps.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having realized the 'strange' behavior exhibited by the former assasin, Wanda takes the brave decision to confront the soldier. But fate has other plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough slowburn :P  
> Time to give you feels xD 
> 
> (Like always, Google translate has come out to play) 
> 
> *Мне это нравится= I like this.  
> *Сон куклы. Мы поговорим обо всем завтра= Sleep doll. We'll talk about everything tomorrow.

Oblivious to the conversation that had gone down between Steve and Bucky, the Sokovian found herself in her room, entranced by her book (T’Challa had granted her request since the girl had nothing to fill her time), occasionally looking at the door, expecting that the ex-HYDRA assassin would walk through her door, seeking her company. But he wasn’t. Whenever Steve was around… Wanda would retreat to her chambers, giving the two soldiers time to talk about all sorts of things, although she would drop in just to greet the blonde. Yet, sometimes Wanda found herself in the company of the King, who would enquire about the progress made on reversing the damage caused by HYDRA. 

Today it was one of those days. 

“He’s… He’s slowly getting back on his feet.” She informed him when he directed the talk to the soldier. To this, T’Challa simply offered a smile, clearly happy to hear that progress was made.  
“I see that he hasn’t any ‘episodes’ up to date.. That can only mean that he is slowly recovering from all this, correct?” The man had so many questions concerning Bucky’s state, but in the beginning he didn’t dare impose for fear that he might make the Sokovian feel uncomfortable.  
The Scarlet Witch was amazed at the interest the King of Wakanda showed in James’s case after the events of the bombing of the UN in Vienna which resulted in his father’s death, and the Winter Soldier being held responsible for that. But then again, Zemo revealed that all that was merely a well-set scheme to get the Avengers kill each other, because in his sick mind he would avenge his family’s death in Sokovia during the Ultron accident. “I can assure you, he didn’t have any relapses, but he’s still finding it hard to open up sometimes, and he’s still pestered by nightmares, even though he prefers to not speak about it. Sometimes, he still sees himself as the monster HYDRA made him to be…But he’s really trying to put all this behind.” She assured the King.

“As I’ve said to Captain Rogers… His friend and my father… They were both victims. So if I can help at least one of them find peace…” He responded looking at the girl. To this Wanda didn’t say anything. “I understand. Now if you’ll excuse me..” She said letting her accent drip through her voice as she retreated inside in search of the man that had taken up most of her thoughts. His caring behavior towards her had ignited some thoughts, although she didn’t dare pay any attention to them, thinking that he just craved the human contact- without the violence that came with it (something that happened to him during his time as the New Fist of HYDRA). She wasn’t going to lie; she liked that side of him, caring and sweet, but she didn’t dare think of it further. But deep down, the way James acted towards her…. It had stirred feelings that she wasn’t even aware she could develop. Not after everything she had been through, with her family dying in the bombings, and her brother being shot down by that psychotic android. The next few days, the girl noticed that James stayed inside, avoiding everyone, and she couldn’t help but wonder why that was. Maybe he had a nightmare again, and he didn’t like drawing attention; Steve had mentioned that this was his way of defense, closing himself off from everyone. But the witch didn’t like this. Not one bit. That’s how she found herself lingering outside his chambers contemplating on whether she should let him be, or check on him. Just when she was about to move away, a small whimper drew her attention. Slowly she made her way inside only to find him squirming in his sleep, obviously having a nightmare. While she feared that he might have a relapse, this was something that she couldn’t bear to see. That wasn’t her soldier. That was someone else.

Whatever he was seeing, it was tormenting him. And she wanted to bring him back, to the present. “James… James please… Wake up.” She whispered running her hands through his brown locks in a soothing gesture, hoping that this would be enough to help him snap out of that nightmare.  
As for the man in question… Her touch seemed to be the one that slowly pulled him out of that dark place because after a few minutes, his breathing returned to normal, although it took him a few more minutes to open his eyes. “W-Wanda..? What—what are you doing here?” He asked breathlessly when he was able to make out her figure standing over him.  
Wanda visibly tensed up when she heard him asking the reason she was there but thought it would be better to give him an honest answer. “I was coming to check on you when I saw you squirming.. Are you okay?” She asked, her tone indicating that she was genuinely worried about him. To this, Bucky simply gave her a reassuring smile as if to say that she didn’t need to worry anymore.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” She pressed softly, hoping this would make it easier for him to talk about his nightmare. Not that she was expecting him to just speak freely about it. But she would give him all the time he needed…  
‘Baby steps.’ She thought to herself. But then again, they have been treading on thin ice when it came to discussing the ways that their relationship shifted over the course of the past month, when the soldier faced the dilemma of going on the run from HYDRA and the Government with Steve, or go under cryo until they figured out how to remove the brainwashing triggers.  
“I know.. But I don’t want to talk right now… Can you.. Can you stay with me?” He asked patting the empty space next to him.  
No words were needed as Wanda crawled into bed with him basking in his warmth. The serum did have its perks as it seemed. “Мне это нравится.” She confessed looking up at him, her eyes finally landing on his lips.  
Well, this was a surprise—and a pleasant one at that, the soldier thought. Usually he was the one to initiate any display of affection, but this time, the brunette beat him to it. Not that he minded…  
Feeling a rush of boldness, he cupped her face, and leant down, capturing her lips with his own, for a few short moments, before pulling away to stare into her eyes lovingly. "Сон куклы. Мы поговорим обо всем завтра." He told her, tucking a strand of her out of her face. ." He told her, tucking a strand of her out of her face as he attempted to get comfortable again. And now that she was next to him… He felt a lot better. God if Steve were around to see that.. The metal armed soldier would never hear the end of it. Pecking him on the lips once again, she nodded in agreement as she pressed herself into him, not wanting to let go of that warmth she had grown so fond of. “Will you try and get some sleep?” She asked in a hushed tone, tracing patterns on his bare chest. 

“I’ll try.” He promised her keeping her hand there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lord..  
> WinterWitch isn't even canon, but just imagine a scene like this... Damn. 
> 
> Anyhow!  
> Enjoy this chapter folks!


	18. "Aftermath."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldier wakes up in the company of the Scarlet Witch. And he can't help but wonder... Did last night really happen? Or was it just a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I'm suuuuuuuuper sorry that I haven't posted a chapter for this long but life happened and drained me of any muse to write. That's why I felt a hiatus was probably the best. 
> 
> But I'm slowly getting back to it.  
> All I need is a new laptop and then updates will be more frequent. I promise!

The next day found the soldier and the witch wrapped up in each other, and sound asleep. But soon, Bucky, being the light sleeper he was (a habit he picked up while he was a fugitive, really) slowly stirred awake to find Wanda in his bed, a serene look etched across her face.  
As he laid there, observing her, the events of last night started coming back to him; he recalled being tortured once again by his nightmares that haunted him ever since he escaped HYDRA. Then he remembered Wanda snapping him out of it by reminding him that he was safe. 

Deep down he was thankful that he didn't have a relapse. And then it occurred to him that this nightmare was the first in quite a while...

Deciding not to dwell on it much further, he moved to get off the bed, allowing Wanda to have her space, until he felt her stirring awake.  
"Am I that scary that you felt like you had to sneak out of bed...?" She quipped sleepily earning a chuckle from the soldier. 

"Good morning to you too..." he greeted her in response leaning to kiss her forehead affectionately. A gesture that the young Sokovian thought to be sweet.  
Despite his original intentions to leave the room, the ex-HYDRA assassin opted to stay and enjoy her presence. Maybe he could bring up last night? Or would it be awkward? 

"Last night was real." She mumbled, as if having read his thoughts. Did he regret kissing her?  
"Glad to know that I wasn't dreaming then. And.. I'm not.. I'm not sorry I kissed you. I wanted it." He blurted out before he could stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. 

His admission surely caught the girl off guard, but it didn't fail to bring a smile on her lips. After walking on egg shells around each other for quite some time now... she was sure that they were finally on the same page. 

Were they moving too fast? James still feared that he might end up hurting her in some way, but it didn't deter him from wanting to pursue a more intimate relationship with the girl. 

His train of thoughts was interrupted as Wanda kissed his jaw before speaking. "Maybe it's time for you to stop mulling over the 'what ifs'. Last night...What happened between us.. it made me realize that I want to be with you.." she mused. 

To that, Bucky was left speechless. "But what if-- what if I end up hurting you?" At this Wanda cupped his cheek explaining that she would stick by his side no matter what fate threw their way. 

"Then we'll take it slow." She suggested running her slender fingers through his hair, hoping to ease his worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I know it's probably awful and short but doing it on my phone is making things hard.  
> Anyways! I hope everyone enjoys the new (and long overdue) chapter. 
> 
> Also! I am thinking of writing a smut scene with these two, but I'm really shy when it comes to this sort of writing, so if anyone has tips for me on that end... please, do jump in my inbox; I really want to hear your suggestions! <3 
> 
> Till next time!  
> #FlashFrost_Out


End file.
